bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kirio Hikifune
"Feel Pain" I'm curious as to how accurate it is to say that Kirio struck Shinji while telling him to "feel pain." The translation of the chapter I read had the exclamation as "ouch," as if it were coming from Shinji in response to being struck by Kirio. Could it have been an accident in translation? That is to say, was the line actually an "exclamation of feeling pain," and it was accidentally translated to literally say "feel pain?" I'm not sure if that makes sense, but I think this discrepancy should be examined. Avolling (talk) 06:44, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm still waiting on this, by the way. I think Shinji saying "ouch" is more accurate than Hikifune telling him to "feel pain." Avolling (talk) 23:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :The scans I'm reading shows "Feel Pain." ::I've read the scans, I just question their accuracy. "Ouch" makes infinitely more sense, and I've read it on at least one scan. I just think a second glance by a translator might be useful. Avolling (talk) 00:19, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Take it up with the Translation Corner. None of the more reliable scans (including Cnet) support the "Feel Pain" translation and all attribute it to Shinji, not Kirio. I've removed the questionable material. 12:43, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Master Inventor/Above average intelligence? Should we add that she's a master inventor or is very intelligent? She did invent the means to create artificial souls, and the quality of her work was such that the Spirit King took an interest in her. Kamikaze839 (talk) 06:57, December 20, 2012 (UTC) A quote During a conversation between Shinji and Kisuke, the former quotes what Hikifune used often to say: http://manga-access.com/manga/B/Bleach/chapter/315.02/17 I think it's worth adding to quotes section. Ramus7 (talk) 18:48, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm aware this topic is pretty old, but I checked Cnet and he attributes that quote to Shinji: :Shinji: I hate to talk like I'm better'n you or whatever... // But I'd like to just give you a little tip, as a guy who's had a little experience at this job. // When ya find yourself in a position of command... // Even if ya sympathise with 'em, ya can't be too sensitive to your subordinates' feelings. // You do things how you wanna do 'em. // An' if doin' it your own way doesn't work out... / ...then that just means the job ain't for you. // Besides... // You've never been all that good... // ...at considerin' people's feelings anyway, now, have ya?http://mangahelpers.com/t/cnet128/releases/587 :So, uh, I don't know if that would work.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:49, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Immense Spiritual Power In my opinion Kirio has Immense Spiritual Power, since she was able to completely restore the spiritual power of Ichigo and Renji as well, who have notable reiatsu. In addition, she stated that they have reached a level of SP like never before. If she is able to do this, she must have enormous amount of reiatsu. I know that it was never mentioned, but you can see my concept, can't you? User:Domynyk 10:38, Dec 24, 2012, (UTC) The specifics behind her technique aren't entirely clear, as we do not know if the amount she puts in is exactly the amount that is returned through the food. All we know is her reiatsu is involved in the cooking process in some way, and it does drain her immensely while invigorating those who eat it. We usually judge the level of spiritual power through extensive combat scenarios, rather then just an off-scene, vague process. 21:57, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Profile Picture This might seem trivial, but I'm just curious. Seeing as her slender form is her true form (the article even denoting this), shouldn't we perhaps use the slender image for her profile picture and have the plump form image down their in the Appearance section as an alternate form. I'm assuming the plump one is being used over the other because it's in color, and I get the reasoning behind that, but seeing as we have such a nice image of her true slender form then, black-and-white or not, shouldn't that be the one used for the profile pick to represent her in general? Like I said, just curious. :Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery#Kirio Hikifune-- Spiritual Power Seeing as Shunsui stated that the Royal guard's powers exceed that of the Gotei 13, shouldn't Kirio have more than just great spiritual power? I though that immense would be a better description. (Himelover567 (talk) 11:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) Until we see for certain what her spiritual power actually is, and to avoid speculation, she shall remain listed as the minimum-level for captain-class Shinigami. 12:01, July 10, 2013 (UTC)